Dimensions of Earth, Air, Fire, & Water
by Hopecat
Summary: DBZTenchiInuyashaYuyu CROSSOVER. Just as it seems peace finally bought everyone into relaxation until Baby,Naroku,Z,Sensui were rescurrated and brought maythem onto the dimmensions. Now it's up to the 4 chosen ones to save the worlds from this crisis.
1. DBZ: Club Radar

Disclaimer: Hey peeps! This is Hopecat here with our-_ahem_-_**my** _first story. Tell me what you think of it. It crosses over with a whole bunch of other animes, so be prepared alright! OH, yeah, DBZ has no ownership of me, I mean- I have no ownership of DBZ or DBGT. At least not yet….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '

Music blared from Club Radar as people danced outside while they waited to get in. the vibrations from the bass pulsed through their bodies. Tonight, the Starlight-Luvers were going to perform at Radar, so it was majorly packed. And, not to mention, it was its opening night.

A red SUV with gold rims pulled up and stopped. Out the car came Marron, Bra, Pan, and Trunks. Marron wore a pink mini-Gucci dress that stopped mid-thigh with her hair in the trademark two ponytails. She looked exactly like her mother, except younger. Bra wore a red spaghetti strap shit with a black mini skirt. Her hair was down with some strands curled; and on her feet were black heels. Pan was wearing a black blouse that bared her shoulders & a green army-style skirt. To increase her height, _just a little bit_, she wore black stilettos. Trunks wore a black shirt that showed-off his muscles and black pants with boots with orange tips. (Sound familiar?)

Bra slammed the door, and grinned.

"Whoa, wait Bra! Don't slam the door! You'll upset my baby!" yelled Trunks as he checked his car-ahem- his _baby_.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut-up T! Your fucking _baby _is fine. Damn, what is it with guys and cars?" (Seriously, what is it with guys and cars?) Trunks glared at her. "So, guys, what do you think? And it's all mine!"

Pan and Marron walked newt to her.

"Bra it looks great. I can't believe your mom let you invest into making a club!" said Marron.

"Yeah, I would've thought that she would have you invest in something useful, not that this isn't useful," added Pan.

"I know, huh? But all that my mom said was that she hopes I have fun, and she just gave me the money. Isn't that rad?" exclaimed Bra.

"Yeah, sis, I gotta hand it to you, you did a kick-ass job. I couldn't have done any better," complimented Trunks with rewarded looks from Bra. "Well, let's go see what's it like _inside_.

Pan, Bra, and MARRON locked arms while Trunks did another check on his _baby _and then joined them as they walked past the body guard without any problems…

Once inside, the music was way louder. Everyone glowed a bright neon color from the black lights everywhere. And a distorted feeling occurred as you looked down at all the swirling lights on the floor. Bodies disappeared and reappeared from sight from the strobe lights. It seemed as if everyone was dancing in slow motion.

Bra and Marron began to laugh.

"Whoo! Girl this is awesome!" yelled Marron through the music.

"I know, isn't it!" agreed Bra as she danced with Marron. "Hey, where did Pan go?"

"Um, I don't know, last time I checked she was right behind us with your bro. Speaking of that where did he—"

"Oh, don't worry. I think I know where he disappeared to. And Pan is over there with that guy at the bar. You see? The one guy with black hair?" said Bra as she pointed them out to her.

"Oh, yeah, damn! He's hot! How the hell does she always get the hot ones without even trying?"

"I don't know, but…that guy looks familiar…I could have sworn I've seen that ass before…" Bra was trying to figure out where she had seen his ass- I mean, face before.

Pan and the guy turned and looked at Bra and Marron. The two started to walk towards them.

"Hey, what the hell? They're coming over here!" exclaimed Marron.

Pan and the mysterious hottie came closer. And Bra finally realized who he was…

"Hey, girls, mind if I join you?" asked the Hottie.

"Goten! Is that you?" gasped Bra.

"The one and only, baby! How could you not recognize me? I practically live at your crib!"

"Well, yeah, but we've never seen you wear something like that before!" added Marron.

Goten wore a pair of black loose pants with black boots with white tips. A midnight blue wife beater graced his muscular chest.

"Sure you have, I'm pretty sure."

Bra checked Goten out from head to toe, and she liked what she saw. Goten did the same to her and also liked what he saw too…

"So, Bra, wanna take up my offer?" asked Goten slyly.

"Hmmm… You bet," Bra wrapped her arms around Goten and she seductively moved her hips close to Goten. Goten closed the already small gap between them and held his face centimeters away from hers. Bra turned around so that her booty was right on Goten. He put his hands on her hips and moved with her hips.

"You know, Goten, I never really knew you were such a great dancer," said Bra.

"Bra, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me. And dancing is only one of the things that are still a mystery to you."

"Oh, really? Show me another one of your secrets."

"Alright then." Goten grinded into her ass. Bra gasped from surprise. "That is something I've wanted to do since we started to go to junior high."

Goten turned her around so that she was facing him. "Bra there's a side of me that only your brother understands."

"Yeah? So what, if your side is anything that I'm thinking, then I want to see it more often."

Goten smirked as Bra bent back, her shirt exposing her smooth stomach. He pulled her back up and looked into her sapphire eyes. "Well, then, if that's what you want…"

"Oh, you know it," leered Bra. She pulled Goten's face towards hers and kissed his lips. He held her around her waist and deepened the kiss. All the while, Pan and Trunks watched from the bar.

Pan watched her uncle and best friend get freaky on the dancefloor. She laughed as she saw surprise on Bra's face after Goten grinded into her. Pan turned around and asked for a martini.

"Hey, Pan. Having fun?" asked Trunks as he and Marron came up to her panting with sweat dripping down their faces.

"I guess. Where've you two been? Off doing something naughty?" asked Pan as she raised an eye brow at them.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"Panny you're crazy! Trunks is my best friend! That would be like me and my older brother. Gross!" gagged Marron as she sat down in the seat next to Pan.

"Yeah, Pan," agreed Trunks as he ordered a drink. "Me and Mar are like you and Goten. That would be way too weird."

"Well, then where were you two?"

Marron laughed. "We were dancing. Why? Is that a crime?"

"Panny, are you jealous?" teased Trunks.

"No! I never said I was! I was just wondering. I mean, come on! Watching my uncle and Bra can be interesting for just so long."

"Goten and Bra? What do you mean?" asked Trunks.

Pan pointed to where Bra and Goten were--ahem--_dancing._

"Oh… my… god! Well, I see that they have FINALLY hooked up. It's about time. Now if you two will excuse me, I am going to go flirt with that hot guy with the blue hair. Later!" Marron took off in the direction of the guy with the blue hair, leaving Pan and Trunks alone.

"Huh, well, there's Mar for ya." Trunks took a drink of his beer. "So, how long have Goten and my sis been like that?"

Pan turned to their direction. Well, just about 15 minutes I think. Does it bother you?"

"No, not really. I've know about Goten's feelings for her for a while now. At first I was kinda pissed, but, hey, he's my best friend. He can take care of her." Trunks smiled at Pan and made her cheeks turn pink. "And besides, I already kicked his ass when he told me about a few weeks ago." He took a sip of his drink.

Pan's brows rose. "You're the reason that Goten came home with bruises and gashed all on his body!"

"Yup."

"He was sore for days! And he was smiling when I asked him about it. He told me that he just got something off his chest. So, I guess now I know what that 'something' was." Pan looked disappointed for a moment. And then she took a sip of her appletini.

"Aw, Pan, are you mad at me now?" asked Trunks with desperation in his voice.

Pan looked at him and smiled. "No, I guess I feel a little lonely. I mean, everyone has somebody except me. Goten has Bra; and vice versa. Marron has Uub, and a few other guys. And you have women swooning at your feet. And what do I have? Absolutely nothing, no one wants me." She breathed a small sigh and gulped down the rest of her drink.

Trunks looked at her with disbelief. "Are you insane! Pan, you are so wrong! Don't you see the guys who drool as you pass by! Men want you! I wan-" Trunks caught himself mid-sentence as Pan turned to look at him. He cleared his throat. "Pan, come on. You know men want you. You just are too blind to notice." He stood up from the seat and held his hand out to her. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Pan took his hand and smiled. "Yeah, I would."

Hopecat: Hey peeps! Soooo….. did you like the first chap? I hope you did. Please review!


	2. Tenchi: Tenchi & The Girls

Hey I'm back sorry for the long wait; I've been busy with things that are school related. Now I did forget to mention in the last chapter that this is a crossover with DBZ, Tenchi Muyo, Inuyasha, & Yuyu Hasksho. Remember in the last chapter mention the DBZ universe with Pan being depress of feeling the outward of aloneness while the others had everyone else by their sides.

Now we'll to the Tenchi universe as things are going crazy there. Poor Tenchi being practically torture by all those women oh well let the story continue…

* * *

"Yeah I would, do anything to get out of here!" scream Tenchi.

Despite the fact that he love spending time with girls, who became like family to him. They all happen to drive him nuts especially Ryoko & Ayeka. Tenchi had come home for the summer and spend time with the girls especially after what occur with Yugi, it was a sign enemy like herself will use their weakness, strength, personal, & professional problems against them which made Tenchi & the girls become more aware of things and were determine to strengthen their relationship no matter what the circumstance. Despite how crazy the girls are Tenchi loves them in a way as he, his grandfather & father had already accepted them as part of their family few years ago.

There was Washu the psychotic genius who was once a partner to the former space pirate. Kiyone had the most sense & stability yet ill-temper especially when it comes to Mihoshi. While Mihoshi could getaway of being the most emotional and practical slow idiot out of everyone else. Sasami is the happy-go-lucky girl who often brings joy, peace, and is very supportive among Tenchi & the girls. Though Ayeka is a princess, she's quite the powerful one indeed, while maintaining the allegiance, mannerism, and the lady-like of things. Ryoko is the strongest of the bunch that is willing to jump into action before thinking and is expressive with her emotions at times.

Watching on the craziness of the girls' behavior Tenchi himself even had limitations. "Hey guys I'm going out for a bit and get some fresh air." said Tenchi, as he race out the house before anyone should say anything.

"Arrg this is your fault!" yelled Ayeka, pointing at Ryoko. "My fault?" "Yes! Because of your incompetence Lord Tenchi has left before we could do anything." "Well Ayeka maybe if you learn how to shut up and listen maybe he wouldn't have to leave at all!" "Why you!" "You use that useless Kung foo come on just bring it!" "It's gonna be brought you irritable excuse of a demon."

Washu comes in between them to make some kind of peace. "Look you guys to be real it's everyone's here. We all have to admit we're some crazy fools who had lived under this roof for few years and to think everyone would be use to melodrama around. I know Tenchi sure is inspite of you two, but even he has his limits." explain Washu, calmly "Washu you do make quite a point." agreed Mitoshi "Yeah after everything we've been though yet remain in this ridiculous behavior, you can honestly say the six of us strives for drama and action of some sort." Kiyome added "Yes well I say we shall scout out and find Lord Tenchi!" declares Ayeka.

Before anyone was out the door Washu had skid in front of them crossing her arms with an serious look on her face "No he's a bit under stress at the moment so leave him for awhile. I can assure when he returns he'll the Tenchi we all know and love. Until then LET'S GET THIS PARTT STARTED Y'ALL!" Then rush towards the food, drinks, and bonded once again. However in spite of that there's something missing which only Ayeka was able to discover. _I wonder where Sasami ran off to. Probably after Lord Tenchi I bet, still hurry sis I don't want anything happen to you. Especially after that Yugi incident I've learn to keep a better eye on you._

Meanwhile racing through woods, Sasami finds herself getting again. However she refuses to return till Tenchi is ok. Then several minutes later she discovers him by the pond.

"Tenchi!" Tenchi jumps up ready to fight till he saw sight of Sasami then drops his guard and similes. "Hey Sasami, what are you doing out here? You know Ayeka is worrying sick about you and you should probably go back." said Tenchi "Not unless you're with me. Sister and everyone else is worry about you also. It took a lot of reasoning coming from Washu to keep the girls within the house." _That's Washu for you, high intelligence while playing the role of peacemaker thought Tenchi_ "Alright I'm bit more cool off let's go!"

"Don't worry I'll to keep Ryoko and Ayeka's hands off you." "Don't bother their both too powerful and ill-temper to even by control by you, the girls, and even me. It's just the way they are and it's part of their personalities that we must learn to live with." "I guess you're right! As long as we have the power of love & friendship to get through hardship nothing really matters when you think of it." "Yeah hey race back home Sasami." "You're on Tenchi!"

* * *

I'm if has taken this long to update but I been busy with such things also this chapter was hard to wirte since it has been few years since I'd watched the show. So if you claim it was rush I understand because it really was. Damn writers block! Well sit tight because next chapter will either take place in the Inuyasha or Yuyu universe you decide. 


End file.
